The Competition
by Great Erosennin
Summary: A truly sick story of Gais and Kakashis eternal rivalry. What happens when Kakashi challenges Gai to a blowjob competition? That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't read this story if your are a gentle person. Because this might just make you puke


**The competition...**

It was a normal morning at the leaf village; people were just waking up and going to their businesses. Just outside the gates of the village a lonely figure was leaning against the tree waiting and reading a book, soon another figure sprung from the nearby bush and attacked the other. After a little tumbling the figures separated and looked each other. The figure who had been waiting a minute before said, in a lazy voice: "What in the world are you trying to Gai? We are on the same side you know…"  
Gai did his nice guy pose and answered: "A true ninja is always ready for surprises Kakashi…"  
Kakashi shrugged her head tiredly and said: "Oh come on Gai… I know you take these competitions seriously but the game is on only after we have chosen the event. So choose so we can get this over with…"  
Gai smirked and pointed his finger at Kakashi: "Have you forgotten the situation is sixty-sixty, so it's your turn to choose…"  
Kakashi said something under his breath and rolled his eyes: "Fine, fine… Let me think a little…"  
After few moments a clever smile could be seen under Kakashis' hood and a sparkle appeared in to his eye: "You know Gai, we can compete as much as we like, but we will never determine which of us is better if we won't compete in a game in which we both want to lose…"  
Gai looked blankly at Kakashi: "What do you mean my Eternal Rival?"  
Kakashi coughed and continued: "In a competition we both want to lose in our own hidden strength shows itself and so we can finally determine which of us is stronger."  
Gai looked amazingly, almost lovingly at Kakashi: "You're brilliant! Why haven't I ever thought of that? So my soon former Eternal Rival what game are you thinking?"  
Kakashi looked seriously at Gai: "Blowjobs!"  
Gai flew on to his bottom all red and said: "WHAT! Blowjobs… YOU MEAN THOSE THINGS WOMEN GIVE TO THE MEN THEY LIKE?"  
Kakashi only nodded silently. Gai rose up and said: "No! That's one game I say no to."  
Kakashi turned towards the village and started walking towards it; he looked over his shoulder and said: "Fine… I win then. Its sixty-one sixty now, see you tomorrow!"  
After few minutes, which Gai needed to get his wits back into order he ran to Kakashi and said:"Maybe I was a bit too hasty my friend. So how will we compete in this blowjob thingy."  
As soon as Kakashi heard this he turned and said: "Well… let's make this really simple. I'll give you one and you have 24 hours to give me a better one. Do you agree?"  
Gai turned even redder and said: "Right here… in the open field?"  
Kakashi shrugged his head: "Of course not… I'll go in to that bush where you were just a minute ago hiding and when you're ready you just push your thing in to it… Okay? I'll go there now, just come as soon as you're ready."

As Kakashi vanished in to the bush, Gai started thinking in what a mess his competitive side had gotten him this time. Oh well, he thought I might as well go there and do my stuff. He yelled into the bush: "Remember Kakashi I won't 'come' easily!"  
In the bush Kakashi had taken of his trousers and was bending over to the direction of Gais' voice, he thought: "Finally I'll get something really rewarding out of these stupid contests. It's really lucky that I remembered the lubricant this morning."  
As soon as Kakashi saw Gais' ready penis he backed in to it. After Kakashi had adjusted himself to the surprisingly big thingy he started moving left, right, up and down. After few minutes of Kakashis' 'blowjob' Gai came in a big juicy squirt and a great: "OOOOH!" moan.  
When Kakashi felt Gais' manly juices inside of him he couldn't hold back any longer and also came in a great walloping: "AAAAH!"  
After few minutes of deep breathing Kakashi emerged from the bush and saw Gai, who was leaning on the same tree that Kakashi was just a moment ago. He was huffing hard and was sweaty and red all over. Soon he opened his mouth and said: "You know Kakashi for a man you sure give mean blowjobs. Even the Ramen selling girl pales in comparison to you…"  
Kakashi just smiled and said embarrassed: "Well, they don't call me the inventor of Raikiki for nothing. I have had a lot of practise with my team, especially Naruto is almost better than me…" Gai looked amazed at Kakashi: "You mean Naruto gives better blowjobs that you? Then in the spirit of this competition I must go to him and try learning this awesome ability myself. I will see you as soon I have learned to do this better than you! I will win this game, or I will force myself to do one hundred thousand hand jobs in front of the ninja kinder garden students!"  
He added a "nice guy" pose to this terrifying promise and left smoking Kakashi to the tree.

As soon as Gai was inside the village he headed to Narutos' humble lodging. It didn't take long for him to get there, and he just about to knock Narutos' door when he felt his pervert-sense tinkling. The same sense had saved Gai from many awkward situations and he thanked himself constantly that he had acquired it during his Golden Youth. Gai backed slowly away from the door and after few minutes of quietness he heard Narutos smoky voice saying: "I guess it was a false alarm my darling Gaara, hurry up and put it back in before Sasuke-kun catches us again and forces us to give him blowjobs all day…" After that Gai heard only the slow his of moving sand.

After that close save Gai decided to stay on safer waters and started searching Lee-kun. Gai thought that if anyone should be able to help him, it would be Lee, since he was the master of hard work so if they would practise all day they would surely get a hang of it before nightfall. Besides Gai liked Lee, and if he would ever find himself in the same situation as Gai, it would surely be beneficial to Lee-kun. Strangely these kinds of situations were quite common in Leaf village. Lee was in his regular training spot just outside the village and was training vigorously with Ten Ten, when Gai appeared from the bushes. Lee was startled by the sudden appearance of his mentor and rose quickly from Ten Ten, leaving the fellow Genin squeaking from unfulfilled pleasure. Gai quickly took the strange situation in hand and told Lee to satisfy Ten Ten fully, but to do it quickly, Lee opened the Life gate and started. Few minutes of Lees' Fast and Furious style were enough and left Ten Ten gasping for air and from pleasure. Lee put his clothes on and asked what troubled his sensei. Gai looked at Lee and said: "I have gotten myself in big trouble. You knew that I was supposed to compete with Kakashi this morning?"  
After Lee had nodded Gai continued: "Well Kakashi wanted to compete in the great art of giving blowjobs, but since I'm a man I really haven't gotten much practise in that part and on top of that he gave me a one that would blow your brains away."  
Lee looked at his mentor and said: "That's no problem sensei; I practised blowjobs with Neji just this morning… I might add to that I'm actually pretty famous for my blowjobs in this village."  
Gai looked trustfully at Lee and said: "That's great Lee! I knew I could trust your expertise! So what's the first step?"  
Lee looked expertly at his sensei: "Well if you want to do the same thing I did to Neji this morning you need to open the first gate!"  
Gai looked expectantly at Lee and asked: "After that?"  
Lee continued calmly: "Then you just concentrate half of your chakra to your tongue and half to your throat… and well suck like there is no tomorrow."  
Gai did his nice guy pose and moved the thumb to point at his own chest: "I can do that… easily… what's the name of this jutsu you have invented?"  
Lee answered proudly: "Ultimate Suction and Swirling Mega Tongue Blowjob no Jutsu!"  
Gai looked desperately at Lee: "Isn't that a bit too long? I mean wouldn't Ultimate Blowjob no Jutsu suffice?"  
Lee smirked happily and answered: "Ass you wish sensei!"  
Lee looked expectantly at his sensei and asked: "Should we practise it sensei? Just to make sure you learn it?"  
Gai put up his nice guy pose again and answered: "Of course Lee, that's a great idea… I think you should start… Just to show me the moves you know…"  
Lee smirked even more happily: "Of course Sensei, just take your clothes of and I'll start immediately." Gai took his pants off and Lee opened his second gate…

Few minutes later Gai was in a hole six inches deep, he said weakly: "Oh boy does that jutsu suck… That was definitely better than that thing that Kakashi did…"  
Lee looked at his Sensei, raised his great fussy eyebrow and asked: "Did Kakashi already suck you this morning, oh well that would explain the slight taste of shit on your manhood honourable sensei."  
Gai panicked: "Oh my god! I better wash my privies before I meet Kakashi tonight!"  
Lee reassured him: "Don't worry sensei; the taste of shit was hardly noticeable…"  
Gai calmed down a bit and looked up at Lee: "Fine then I better try this jutsu before I go and show it to Kakashi!"  
Lee smirked: "I'm ready master as soon as you are…"  
Gai looked at Lee and said: "Sadly Lee I must find someone who is unbiased, so not this time… Sorry Lee, maybe tomorrow!"  
Lee almost cried: "But tomorrow I have a hair cut in the morning and Ten Ten will do my nails in the afternoon."  
Gai looked at shocked Lee: "We will find a day… Don't worry!"  
With that he raised himself from the hole and started walking towards the village. In his mind Gai was already thinking up a suitable candidate, maybe Sasuke would satisfy since he had heard from somewhere that he liked blowjobs. With that in mind Gai started walking towards the old Uchiha section of the village.

It didn't took long to find where Sasuke was, all you had to do was to follow the screaming flock of girls that followed Sasuke anywhere he went in the hope that he would deflower someone of them. Gai walked past the gigantic queuing line and saw Sakura and Ino, who where both fighting from the first spot in the gigantic queue. Gai stopped their quarrelling and asked: "What's Sasuke-kun doing?"  
Ino answered bitterly: "He's having fun with Konohamaru and all the other kinder garden students; he is trying to spread his sharingan to them… ughh…"  
Sakura continued when Inos' voice trailed of because of Sakuras' kick: "And all the while he could have any number of girls in this village and spread the sharingan in normal way."  
Gai dropped the two rivals to the ground and went inside.  
When Gai opened the door Sasuke was just thrusting his big membrane into Konohamarus' ass and screamed angrily at Gai for, interrupting his most important contribution to this village gene pool. Gai talked in a soothing voice and explained his quest to Sasuke. After hearing what Gai wanted Sasuke complied happily, it had been a long time since a teacher had sucked his peckker and he remembered that those moments in his childhood were the ones he treasured the most. So Gai kneeled and opened life gate and started sucking. While doing it only one though penetrated his great concentration: "So this is what shit tastes like…"

Suddenly Gai noticed that he had trained too long with Sasuke-kun, night was already falling and if he wouldn't go to Kakashis apartment soon he would loose the bet, even though he had been practising rigorously all day. On his way to Kakashis apartment Gai started thinking that although he had trained all day he wasn't feeling hungry at all, very strange.

At his arrival at Kakashis love shag, he noticed that this time Kakashi had been waiting for him. As soon as he entered the shag, Kakashi opened his beautiful rose pictured pink kimono and said: "Come on tiger, I have heard that you have been training hard all day, and as you can see I'm all up for hard drilling."  
Gais' eyes widened as he saw how big Kakashis was and started hesitating weather he could really give him a blowjob without breaking his own jaw. But as always Gai was up for the challenge and opened another gate…  
After Gais smashing show, which left Kakashi panting desperately at the bottom of his futon, few minutes went by until he could speak and when the ragged words came from Kakashis mouth, Gai got the reaction he had hoped. Kakashi whispered: "You win this one Gai!"  
Gai jumped from the futon and made his "good guy" pose and said: "sixty-one sixty! Ha! When shall we compete next time?"

Suddenly Gai noticed that the Kakashi had vanished. Unexpextantly hundred Kakashi jumped from the shadows and overwhelmed Gai with ease. One of the shadow clones whispered into Gais ear: "Didn't you just this morning say that true ninja is ready for surprises. I knew you would use that jutsu on me, and I also know how much energy it takes. Now I can have fun with you all night!" After this drastic confession Gai felt how that huge thing, which he had just minute ago sucked hard, entered into him.

That night a desperate and a lonely scream penetrated the village as its owner was penetrated by hundreds of dicks… but soon the scream of horror and disgust turned into hushed moan of pleasure and all was well.

Actually all wasn't so well since Lee cried himself to sleep that night, although Ten Ten, Sakura and Neji tried all they could to cheer him up… and when I say everything I mean everything… But that's another story…

The End


End file.
